


【DV】低俗破旧的电玩城

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 猎奇抓娃娃机。异常猎奇。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	【DV】低俗破旧的电玩城

**「言高旨远」**

但丁瞧了，这一瞧起来就完了命了。他好不容易有了几天空闲不需要出勤，带着维吉尔出游，却选了个目前形势最危急的鬼地方。不成想整个城市都被封锁起来，但丁和维吉尔有家不能回，被困在了那里。事实上，就算这二人能够想出什么办法出逃这个空气中弥漫着湿气的城市，他们估计也不会真的出逃。这个噩耗对他们而言仅仅是限制了行动范围和无限延长了假期而已。

他们现在在一个破旧的电玩城里，这个该死的电玩小屋不仅设备破旧，甚至连个招牌都没有。城市被封锁导致很多商家都不再营业，不知为何这个最稀烂的电玩店还是为他们敞开了摇摇欲坠的大门。但丁因为无聊，一气之下买了一万个游戏币，这个恶魔爷们豪气的举动让收银台旁抠脚丫子的猥琐老板眉开眼笑，也许比这家电玩城多年前第一次开业还要让他兴奋。

但丁虽然一掷千金，但他并没有想过要在这里把所有的游戏币都用光。只是不知道维吉尔最近中了什么邪，他居然天天吵着闹着要来这个电玩城打街机。但丁瞧不起这些破烂机器，他一点也不想玩。可是维吉尔看起来非常开心，但丁也只能由着他去了。

维吉尔操作着一个看起来很有年代感的机器，整个人的脑袋都要贴到那个屏幕上了。他撅着淫荡的屁股因为兴奋而一扭一扭，两只手凑得很紧地一手控制摇杆，一手胡乱地拍着按钮。但丁在他身后看着他那不争气的样子就来了气，抬起一只穿着马丁靴的大脚一脚把维吉尔踹翻在肮脏的地板上。

“不是！你干什么啊！”维吉尔估计忘了他在跟谁说话，也有可能是但丁最近对他太好了，他居然敢呵斥但丁：“你踢我干什么啊！”

“老子踢你就是踢你了！还挑日子吗？！”但丁觉得又好气又好笑，他并不是觉得维吉尔好笑，而是他被自己的幽默逗笑了。他就喜欢看维吉尔跟他急眼的样子，这样才让他想要百般欺负维吉尔，让他哭着求饶才好。

维吉尔不是很高兴，但他也知道惹怒了但丁谁也没好日子过，所以只能灰头土脸的爬起身来，沉默地回到游戏机前，这时他看到了机器里自己使用的角色被人打翻在地，电容显示屏上过分刺眼的K.O.彰显了他的失败。维吉尔更加难过了，他面色铁青。

这台游戏机好像从来没被人碰过，所以哪怕自己输得一塌糊涂，维吉尔还是得到了一次把名字录入游戏积分榜的机会。他百无聊赖地按着按钮，他想输入TOMMY作为自己的用户名。

这个积分榜其实只能输入四个字母，维吉尔现下也实在是想不出其他的名字。他脑子并不好使。于是他求助地望向但丁，却见到但丁的脸色比他更加铁青。

维吉尔讨好地朝但丁一笑，指了指拳皇97里他使用的七珈，努力地谄媚道：“这是你。”

但丁定睛看着屏幕上的猛爷们，他的笑容自信得诡异， **还张着五指仿佛要下一秒就要死打** 。他的白色头发比较短，肤色黝黑，还穿着一件大红色像脱衣舞男般的皮夹克。

但丁的面色更加铁青了，他现在的脸色和屏幕上低分辨率还黝黑焦黄的七珈简直有得一拼。难道在维吉尔心中自己就是这样的？这扮相不仅油腻，而且愚蠢，他出招的样子更是像极了扮大猩猩。但丁越想越气，胸口那一团怒火化作真气灌入脚底，他没忍住，又一脚踹翻了维吉尔。这一次，维吉尔在不光滑的地板上滚来滚去、来回摩擦。

维吉尔这次甚至不能立马站起来，他趴在地上努力往机器旁挪动的样子像极了一条欲求不满的母狗。但丁以为他会爬到自己的腿边乖乖求饶，可是维吉尔真的对那个游戏上了瘾，他借着上肢的力量支撑起了整个身子，半趴在游戏机屏幕上，呜咽着输入了四个字母。

TONY。

但丁看到自己曾用过的假名被录入在了这种破烂上，已经气得一句话也说不出，他甚至不想打维吉尔了。他想把自己的蠢哥哥关在一个密闭的空间里关个好几天，或者再也别放出来了。这就好比戒毒。但丁思前想后，觉得这个电玩店旁边的厕所隔间对于维吉尔来说都是太大了。他想要一个大概是一个行李箱那么大的空间。只可惜，但丁这次带的箱子虽然密不透风，但是却也看不见维吉尔在里头受苦的样子。想着，但丁的眼神锁定了一个玻璃都脏到不透明，上面还沾着不明绿色污渍的抓娃娃机上。

但丁对维吉尔撂下了一句话：“你先接着打吧。”就径直走去了收银台。维吉尔因为过于愚蠢，再加上正沉迷于拳皇97的这个劲头，他完全没想过为什么但丁忽然就又对他慈眉善目了——这个家伙还以为但丁是大发慈悲要去给他买更多游戏币。

但丁走到电玩店收银台前，问了问老板能不能把那个抓娃娃机清空。老板一看是给一次就给了自己三个月收入的帅爷们，连忙停止抠脚，连鞋子都来不及穿上就踩在返潮又黏糊的地板上，言听计从地卖力把里面的公仔全部清空。维吉尔好奇地往那个方向瞟了一眼，他看到了老板手里拿着的一个粉色兔子玩偶，这个愚蠢的家伙还不知道等待自己的是什么。他向但丁跑去，快乐地叫道：“是小粉兔！”

但丁阴着脸，在老板把最后一个玩偶从机器里掏出来时瞬间抓住了维吉尔，他不管老板惊讶的眼神把维吉尔扒了个精光，然后连塞带揍地把身材并不小巧的维吉尔装进了娃娃机里。维吉尔能清楚地听到自己的骨头被折断的声音。他又疼又想不明白为什么但丁要这样对他，于是绝望地大哭起来。但很快，他的哭声便被头顶上的玻璃盖子给闷住了。维吉尔赤裸的身体为了放进这样的方形机器而被掰扯成一个极度扭曲的姿势，他现在仿佛是一个爱德华蒙克喝多了之后做出的艺术品。

老板看着这两个男人好像起了什么争执，也不多问，他脚上的死皮很多，还没有抠完。于是他一言不发地把那些拿出来的旧玩偶放进了仓库，默然地回到自己的收银台后面玩脚丫子去了。

维吉尔的哭声被玻璃盖住了些许，听起来闷声闷气的，和他绝望的表情还有近乎畸形的肢体形成了鲜明的对比。但丁投进去了两个游戏币，快乐却跑调的音乐在沉闷阴郁的电玩店中响起。但丁嘴角扬着一抹得意的笑，自如地操纵着抓娃娃的摇杆，在勾爪位移在维吉尔眼睛正上方时毫不犹豫干脆利落地按下了按钮。维吉尔惊恐地想要躲闪，可他扭曲的身体被困在这个玻璃牢笼中无法动弹分豪。他嘴里叫喊的话语和鼻腔中纳出的气体在冰冷的玻璃笼内凝结成了小水滴。

在他发出非人类尖叫的那一刻，血液和一些晶体溅在了玻璃原本的污渍上。


End file.
